A Present for Chell
by Liber-T.E.A
Summary: Sequel to "A Gift for GLaDOS".  GLaDOS decides to one-up Chell on her birthday.  Yuri.


Since I got a few reviews asking for more, here you go. Kinda short, but whatever.

Thanks to Chloe Kompton for beta work!

I don't own Portal. Valve does.

* * *

><p>A few months after Chell's 'infamous' birthday present, her own birthday came up.<p>

GLaDOS had spent some time coming up with the perfect payba-GIFT for her test subject, and she was proud of it.

* * *

><p>On the day in particular, Chell woke up in her Relaxation Vault like any other day. However, she soon realized that she was particularly...itchy. She also realized that she had a metal collar with blue lights around her neck.<p>

Immediately knowing who did it, she quickly stormed into GLaDOS's chamber.

"Is there any reason that you barged in here? I was trying to focus on something."

Chell quickly ripped the communicator out of her pocket.

"_What are you up to? I woke up with this collar on! I didn't put it there!_"

"Relax. Your paranoia is unjustified. I simply wanted to test a new invention."

"_You could have asked!_"

"You were asleep at the time."

Glaring at the AI, Chell huffed.

"_Fine. What tests do you have for this...thing? What does it even do?_"

"You'll see."

With this, GLaDOS raised the elevator, and Chell angrily stormed inside.

* * *

><p>Upon entering the first test chamber, Chell went slack-jawed. It was one of the first test chambers Wheatley sent them through when he took over. It still had its one-switch-to-one-button solution and the giant "TEST" written on the wall. She pulled out her communicator again.<p>

"_Really? You sent me here? What's the point of this?_"

"You'll see. It's a surprise. A real one, and not tragic at all."

Skeptical, Chell walked up and pressed the button. As the puzzle solved itself, she rolled her eyes, trying not to laugh.

Then, suddenly, a jolt of sensation ripped down her spine, knocking the breath out of her. It felt...good? Unexpected, but good, and it came from the collar, which was now covered in yellow lights.

"_What is this thing?_"

"Surprise."

At this, confetti rained down from the ceiling and a kazoo was heard.

"I told you that I would get you back."

Chell thought back, and she smacked her face. How could she forget that today was her birthday?

"That collar that you are wearing transmits testing euphoria to you after each test, and I turned up the sensitivity. Just. For. You. Have fun in the next few test chambers."

"_...I should have known._"

* * *

><p>A few test chambers later, Chell was very dizzy. The tests had become increasingly hard, and so the euphoria had become stronger each time. The last one nearly took her off her feet. One thing was for sure: she wasn't going to be able to take much more of this.<p>

Each wave of pleasure also added to her growing sexual needs and desires. The last time she had gotten off was when she first got together with GLaDOS. The ordeal involved an android body for GLaDOS, and the two agreed to NEVER SPEAK OF IT AGAIN. The AI's exact words were "If anybody finds out how terrible at this I am, I will find a way to make you even more mute."

"Come on. You aren't even five test chambers in. I thought only the males of your species fell to euphoria so quickly."

Chell growled at the nearest camera, and she walked into the new test chamber. It wasn't the hardest chamber she had ever beaten, but her horniness was affecting her. She shook it off, and she began plotting a way through.

Several screw-ups later, the mute woman eventually landed in front of the exit, Weighted Storage Cube in hand. She took a deep breath, and dropped it onto the button.

The resulting shock buckled her knees, and Chell fell to the floor. Her back twisted and stretched as she rode out a powerful orgasm. She would have screamed GLaDOS's name to the heavens if her vocal cords actually worked.

After the pleasure died down, Chell smiled a sated smile as she fought to keep her eyes open. Eventually deciding to give up, one last thought went through her mind before she passed out.

Best birthday present ever.

* * *

><p>When she woke up hours later, she discovered that she back in GLaDOS's lair.<p>

"Oh hi. It's about time you woke up."

Chell then realized that ATLAS and P-Body were sitting next to her, and that she was lying on a soft bed under the AI's chassis.

"I had Blue and Orange retrieve you after you passed out. Not blowing them up afterward was their reward."

GLaDOS turned away for a second, and a claw carrying a plate came down from the ceiling.

"I made you a cake just for the occasion. Of your birthday. After all, it's not like you care about your weight."

Sticking out her tongue at the machine, Chell grabbed the fork and dug in.

"Also, I had to change your jumpsuit. You humans are so...messy when you experience euphoria."

Chell spit out her bite and started to cough. GLaDOS recorded every second of it...for science.

GLaDOS sighed.

"Happy Birthday...Chell."

Chell looked up instantly. GLaDOS NEVER called her by name.

The test subject got up, and gently kissed the side of GLaDOS's faceplate.

GLaDOS let her have a few seconds of cuddling, then she nudged her away.

"All right. Enough of this. More testing."

Bringing up an elevator, GLaDOS chuckled.

"Also, I never took the collar off. Enjoy."

Chell reached up to her neck to make sure, and with a seductive grin she was off to the next test.

* * *

><p>There we go. Please review!<p> 


End file.
